The Hounds of War
by Yami545
Summary: Twenty years ago the Republic suffered a devastating betrayal at the hands of It's own leader and famed General Anakin Skwalker. Remnants of the Republic and the CIS have allied to fight an even larger threat, The Empire! This is a Divergent AU Fic with both OCs and cannon characters, side by side in a very different Galaxy. Updates bi-weekly.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in this fiction (except the OCs). All characters in this story are works of fiction and all resemblances are coincidental.**

Dantooine was a planet few in the galaxy thought of. A small outer rim planet with little strategic value was not where one expected the brutal battles of the clone wars to take place. However, a fierce battle was being waged this day. Scores of clones lay on the ground dead and dying. Dismembered battle droids, torn apart by lightsabers and blasterfire were scattered on the ground. More carnage was building up by the second, the battle lines of both sides had long since been broken and a chaos now ruled as neither army was able to secure a decisive victory with their dwindling numbers.

Away from the chaos of battle, Kael Jydan stood facing his sister, Talina in the canyon he had chased her to. The rain fell from the sky running down his back making dreadlocks that had escaped his tie during the course of the battle cling to his forehead, obscuring his vision of the environment around him. Not that he needed his eyes to see, the Force was with him today, he could feel it guiding his actions telling him what he needed to do before he moved.

"Why did you kill them!" he spoke calmly careful not to let his building rage consume him.

"To test my capacity. I wanted to see if I could."

Talina stood, one hand on her hip, her head at a mocking lilt, a cruel smirk twisting her features.

"I wanted to see if I was stronger than master."

"You struck him down while he was distracted. You proved nothing today instead of your own cowardice."

Talina drew her blade angrily. "You and the Jedi know nothing of power. You have grown weak, stagnated. I now hold more power than any one Jedi."

Talina struck suddenly. Charging Kael she leapt into a flurry of acrobatics, a trademark of her Ataru style. Kael found himself suddenly on the defensive. He moved his blade, effortlessly blocking all of Talina's attacks.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall sister!"

"Your use of dated platitudes will be yours!"

Kael caught Talina's attack, locking their blades. For the moment he had the advantage, if they withdrew he would be able to score a hit as she pulled her blade back.

Kael found his mental defenses being probed by the dark presence of his sister as they fought. The corrosive presence of the dark side in her thoughts made her stand out. Kael pushed back staving off the mental attacks. Suddenly the presence withdrew.

"Giving up sister? I thought you had more power than any Jedi. Well…show me, I'm waiting."

With a scream of rage, Talina spun and kicked out at Kael knocking the wind out of him as her foot connected. Kael flew backwards, the force augmentation of the Ataru style of combat giving her kick far more power than it had any right to have. Spinning midair, Kael managed to land in a ready stance. Two hands gripping his blade he slid it to his right in a traditional Soresu opening, ready to be on the defensive.

Kael was surprised he heard a loud cracking noise.

"Kriff!"

Talina had chosen to mount an indirect force attack on Kael. She hurled rocks from the cliffs bordering the canyon at him. She saw the rocks crush him. She saw her brother die. High on the force energies of the dark side Talina laughed. Today she had killed three Jedi, two masters and a weak Padawan, her power was unquestionable her power was-

Talina tore herself out of the trance she had been placed it. She was filled with rage. ' _Of all the tricks to fall to a mere illusion?'_ She looked around and saw no trace of Kael.

"You can't beat me with tricks like that brother. Stop hiding and come out and fight me!"

"I am not hiding sister, merely…regrouping. You should close your mind, your lack of balance leaves you weak and betrays you"

With that Kael stepped from behind the rocks Talina had thrown at him. He settled once again into the Soresu ready stance. Angry with herself Talina charged at her brother, any finesse her attacks had previously contained being disregarded as she settled into a pattern of brutal Djem So strikes. Kael was pushed back under the brutality of her strikes until he was forced into a corner. With a powerful blow Kael's blade was beat from his hand flying far away into the dirt. Panic briefly overcame him, disrupting his force shields long enough for Talina to reach out with the force and fling him savagely against the wall hard enough he slumped to the ground.

"Well, aren't you going to beg?" Talina gloated, a sadistic grin spreading across her face. She could feel the power surging through her veins as she prepared to strike down Kael.

"I do not fear death. I only fear that I have indeed lost you forever" Kael could feel her intent as she prepared to strike. The force felt wrong in her presence. Twisted, subjugated and broken instead of flowing freely as it should. Kael couldn't predict her movements like he usually could when they spared. He had not noticed when they began fighting but the prolonged exposure to the dark side was weakening his connection to the force. He had to end this quickly

Talina drew back her blade reveling in her victory. "Say goodbye...Brother." Talina spat out the words as her blade descended. Kael sprung his trap. Using the force he pulled his lightsaber back to him catching it in one outstretched arm and swinging upwards. In the next moment Kael felt two things: his blade cutting through the flesh of his sister's arm, and Talina's blade slicing through the arm he had raised instinctively to defend himself.

Both siblings screamed in pain. Talina fell to the floor joining her brother. Both siblings screams continued, their pain sending shockwaves through the force causing the surrounding area to tremble. Slowly their pain subsided and both rose shakily to their feet.

"Sister" Kael began shakily. "Please, come back, you are not too far gone to return to the light."

In response Talina spit on Kael. "I will revenge myself for my hand. Take mine and I will take both of yours."

Kael tensed as Talina used the force to call her lightsaber to her. Instead of fighting, however, she turned and ran. Kael looked after her, too tired to follow. Slowly he limped back towards the sounds of battle in the background. Shadow Company had just lost three Jedi, they needed their remaining one if they were going to win this battle.

 **AN**

 **Hey so this is my first Fic ever. Please review, let me know what I did well and what I can do better. Also while I do have the story planed out I am open to suggestions that I feel will not largely alter its telling.**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in this fiction (except the OCs). All characters in this story are works of fiction and all resemblances are coincidental.**

* * *

 **Episode One: Shadow Company-Part One**

 _The third battle for Christophsis is the bloodiest ever fought on the planet. Millions of soldiers clash in daily skirmishes and all out battles while very little ground is gained. Many Jedi have fallen under the onslaught of the Empire's Stormtroopers and his Inquisitors. Worried they will soon be overrun the Rebel Alliance mounts a desperate frontal assault as a cover for an even risker mission._

A hail of blasterbolts rained down on Alliance forces as they advanced up the hill. Soldiers fell left and right as they were cut down by the deadly bolts. The battle line was suffering heavy casualties in this push. Even with the battle droids making up the frontline human casualties were high. The Imperial base's deflector shields prevented the Alliance from using their canons to attack from a safe distance, this risky push was their only hope to overtake the Imperials.

 **One Klick East:**

A small squadron from Shadow Company lay on an outcrop overlooking the Imperial base. "Get ready to move on my mark. We have to wait until General Kenobi draws their attention away from their rear." Kael whispered into his sleeve, the com picked up the sound and magnified it as it transmitted so that all of Shadow Company could hear.

"Copy that sir. We're ready to move out on your command."

The years had been kind to Kael. After assuming command of Shadow Company, he had lead it to many victories in the Galactic Civil War. Now in his late thirties he was not the Padawan he'd been when Talina fled, now he was a fully-fledged Jedi Knight. Kael was one of the few Jedi who still chose to wear the armor from the Clone Wars, although he had upgraded to the Phase III armor in the years since the end of the wars. Kael

"Move out!" Kael shouted into his mic. "Kenobi has gotten his army under the deflectors."

Quietly, Shadow Company moved out. The ARC Troopers who made up Shadow Company were no strangers to stealth missions and moved with practiced efficiency. Following Kael they made their way around to the back of the Imperial base.

"Halt!" Kael cursed under their breath a sentry had spotted them. He gestured in the direction he sensed the sentry and Eyes, the squad's sniper, took the shot and a strangled gasp let them know he had hit his target. "Let's hope he didn't have time to radio in. But now we're on a time limit."

Moving quicker Shadow Company advanced one the base. They took out a few guards they encountered. "I have a bad feeling about this" Keal muttered. "Copy that Sir." Captain Tesh said as he moved up, next to Kael. "This place should be swarming with Imps."

As they rounded a corner, Kael and Tesh's fears were confirmed. In the open courtyard of the base stood dozens of Stormtroopers. "Krif!" yelled Kael. He ignited his lightsaber as the firing started, blocking his soldiers from the majority of the blasterfire as they retreated back into the hallway they had emerged from. "Take cover and return fire!" After making sure his men were under cover, Kael set about evening the odds so his twenty troopers wouldn't be overrun. Moving forward Kael lashed out with broad Shii-Cho strikes that cut large swaths through the Stormtroopers.

 **With the main Alliance forces:**

A swift strike of a blue lightsaber cut down a Stormtrooper. "Cody" Began the owner of the blade, Obi-Wan Kenobi "Something seems off, there should be more of them here."

"Agreed sir, my squad is barely facing any resistance. The shinnies the Imps put out are usually subpar but this is bad even for them."

"Sounds like something might be going on, I do hope they aren't planning anything too…unpleasant for us."

The gate of the Imperial base groaned as it began to open.

"This cannot be good." muttered Obi-Wan as the gate finished opening.

Tanks begin to pour out of the opening. Now in addition to the barrage from the base's turrets fire from the tanks began cutting through republic forces.

"Cody, tell the troops to fall back. We cannot fight them without tanks of our own."

Commander Cody relayed Obi-Wan's message. "Fall back men! Fall back! General Kenobi says to fall back and regroup." The living troops began to retreat while the battledroids stayed behind to cover their retreat.

Watching the retreat from where he was standing, Obi-Wan prepared to join it, gathering the Force inside him, he used it to leap away from where he had been fighting. "I do hope Kael is having an easier time than we are."

 **With Kael:**

"We are not having an easy go of it sir. Every time we kill one two more take his place!" Captain Tesh yelled over the coms. After the initial push had succeeded more troops began to pour into the courtyard, gunning down Kael's squadron. After twenty minutes of fighting, Kael was beginning to tire even with the Force supporting him.

The battle was fierce and even with the help of a Jedi the Stormtroopers' numbers were beginning to win out. Kael slashed and leapt around the battle helping out clones when it looked like they would be overwhelmed. His blade was a blur as he pushed himself to his limit in order to keep as many of his men as possible alive. The elegance with which he usually fought was thrown to the wind as he unleashed a ferocity born of desperation in order to win the battle. After tearing through a cluster of Stormtroopers, something lying against the wall caught Kael's eye.

"Ok I have an idea. I just saw some explosive stockpiles. I'm going to levitate then over the Stormtroopers, order your men to fire on them when I do.

"I like the way you think Sir."

"Thanks I do too."

Reaching out with the Force Kael gripped the barrels of explosives he had seen. With a grunt of exertion he flung them at the ranks of Stormtroopers. As they neared their target the ARC troopers fired causing the barrels to explode violently over the Stormtroopers.

After the dust had cleared, Kael and his squad advanced cautiously, shooting the groaning Stormtroopers in their heads as they walked by.

"Okay men, you know our mission we have to take the control room, now they know we're coming so we have to move fast." Kael stood still. Breathing deeply he opened his mind to the force. Kael began searching the base suddenly he felt it. A dark presence he had not felt in years.

"No, no, no no!"

Throwing stealth to the wind, Kael raced down the hall followed closely behind by Captain Tesh and the remaining members of his squad.

"Stay back Captain." Kael shouted as he sprinted down the hall so fast sweat flew off his forehead horizontally. "Take care of our wounded then retreat. If I'm right about who's in there this mission just went very far south."

"But Sir"

Kael turned and Captain Tesh saw an expression he had never seen before on Kael's face. Fear. "That's an order Captain."

"Sir, yes Sir! But I'm bringing back help." With that he turned and headed back towards the courtyard. "Get ready boys, we're pulling out."

"Fine." Murmured Kael, by the time Tesh got back this would be over. One way or another.

Kael advanced down the hallway, moving more cautiously as he neared the source of the darkness he had felt. He came to a heavy looking blast-shielded door. Taking out his lightsaber he prepared to cut through the door when it rose upwards.

A sinister electronically-modulated voice emanated from the door and the Dark Side presence grew in intensity.

"Greetings Jedi, I've been expecting you, try not to die too quickly."

* * *

 **AN: Whaaat Another 1000+ word update after only a few hours? Boredom and Christmas break is a powerful combination. I hope ya'll like the new chapter, I'm trying to slowly begin to set out the universe. I'll give a shout out in the story to anyone who can guess where the point of divergence is. Also sorry for the Cliffhanger. Updates may be more frequent while I'm on break so you might find out soon. Otherwise I'm trying for weekly updates(probably on Friday).**

 **As always please Follow/Fav/Review. I love feedback!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in this fiction (except the OCs). All characters in this story are works of fiction and all resemblances are coincidental.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two-Shadow Company: Part two**

 _The third battle for Christophsis is the bloodiest ever fought on the planet. Millions of soldiers clash in daily skirmishes and all out battles while very little ground is gained. Many Jedi have fallen under the onslaught of the Empire's Stormtroopers and his Inquisitors. Worried they will soon be overrun the Rebel Alliance mounts a desperate frontal assault as a cover for an even risker mission._

* * *

Obi-Wan was not having a good day. Scratch that, Obi-Wan was not having a good month, the past seven weeks had been horrid. Christophsis was supposed to be an easy target, a quick in and out mission to secure its resources for the rebellion. Instead they had been hit by a series of unpleasant surprises.

 _'At some point I should probably stop being surprised.'_ Thought Obi-Wan as he leapt from where he had been standing. Almost immediately after he moved, a burst of fire from the tank he was trying to take down obliterated the ground he had been standing on. Obi-Wan quickly blocked the blaster bolts from the smaller canons on the side of the tank and prepared himself as the main canon came around.

Grunting Obi-Wan leapt into the air spinning so his lightsaber cut the barrel of the canon in half. With the barrel damaged the bolt that was about to fire had nowhere to go and exploded inside the firing chamber. Obi-Wan landed and landed and used the force to push the tank into another tank causing both to explode.

"Cody how are you faring?"

"Could be better Sir" Commander Cody yelled over the sound of blasterfire. "Every time we get an advantage more Imps seem to show up."

"We're counting on Kael to take down these shield generator so our reinforcements can land. Until he does, we're an easy target for these Stormtroopers.

Obi-Wan saw an incoming squad of Stormtroopers and ran to intercept them. Before he could engage them a wave of dark energy swept over the battlefield. Obi-Wan dropped to his knees.

 _Obi-Wan found himself surrounded by flames and molten rock. "It's over Anakin, I have the high ground"_

 _"AAAHHHHH" with a yell of pure rage Anakin leapt at Obi-Wan attempting to somersault to the rock Obi-Wan was standing on. Unfortunately for Anakin, Obi-Wan was ready and with a precise strike that Anakin's remaining arm while he was still in the air. Anakin landed and-_

"Sir, Sir Wake up." Obi-Wan groggily opened his eyes to see Cody's face looking at him concernedly. "Are you ok you collapsed?"

"Yes, Yes Cody I'm fine. Just getting old is all." Obi-Wan pulled himself with Cody's support. "But you need to order your men to fall back. There's a strong Darkside presence moving towards us quickly I think there might be an inquisitor."

* * *

 **With Kael:**

"Greetings Jedi, I've been expecting you, try not to die too quickly."

The Imperial base's command room was an ornate chamber a long carpet lined by columns lead to a throne in which a figure in black sith acolyte robes lounged.

"Still a servant of the Darkness." Kael yelled out tauntingly, straining his lungs to make the noise stretch across the room.

"Not a servant brother. My power has grown. I am now a Lady of the Sith now. The Darkside now bends to my will."

Kael stared at the being that was once his sister. A mask fashioned to look like the maw of a savage animal obscured the bottom of her face. Kael stared into her eyes looking for a trace of Talina but saw only darkness. "Please, Talina, it is not too late. There is still good in you. I can sense it."

"My name is no longer Talina, my master has seen fit to bestow a new name on me. Know that it is not 'Talina' who is about to strike you down. I am Darth Aramja." With that Aramja extended her arm and released a blast of sith lightening at Kael.

Igniting his lightsaber, Kael was able to block the onslaught but the force it struck him with flung him into a pillar. Regaining his footing Kael advanced step by step towards the throne.

"What's the matter sister? Scared to face me in a duel?"

"Not worried brother! You are beneath me. One hardly has their interest raised when they wipe dust from their shoulder."

Kael dropped his blade and spun to the side, allowing the lightening to arc past him. Seizing his chance to mount an offensive, Kael channeled the force into his body allowing it to

enhance his strength so he could close the gap between them. "Are you worried you'll lose another hand?" He asked tauntingly.

Aramja drew two lightsabers from her belt. Aramja blocked Kael's strike with one blade and stabbed at his stomach with the other. "You are going to lose a lot more than a hand for your weakness today."

* * *

 **With Obi-Wan:**

Both sides had begun to pull back. Apparently the imperials had received word an inquisitor was one the way and they did not want to be collateral damage of a battle between force wielders.

Obi-Wan sat cross-legged meditating waiting for his opponent. Breathing deeply he released his negative emotions into the force.

 _'Emotion, yet peace._

 _Ignorance, yet knowledge._

 _Passion, yet serenity._

 _Chaos, yet harmony._

 _Death, yet the Force.'_

Obi-Wan recited the Jedi code to himself as he prepared to face his opponent. The words calmed him, centered him in the Force. Mentally he worked to stabilize himself from the shock of the sudden dark side haze that had suddenly clouded the planet.

An explosive THUMP let Obi-Wan know the inquisitor had arrived. He towered over Obi-Wan even once he stood up. The Inquisitor was covered head to toe in shiny black armor. The blue lekku that protruded from the back of his helmet offering the only clue as to his species.

"Well you certainly took your time didn't you?" Obi-Wan quipped as he ignited his blade and settled into his ready stance, blade pulled back over his head pointing at his opponent, his other hand held out in a come-and-get it gesture.

Snarling, the inquisitor ignited his double-bladed lightsaber and began spinning it as he approached Obi-Wan.

* * *

 **With Kael:**

After their initial clash Aramja had kept Kael on the defensive using quickly executed duel bladed jar'kai strikes that kept him off balance. Whenever Kael parried and tried to regroup another blade was moving towards him.

"What's the matter brother? You're not putting up much of a fight!" Amara yelled as she sliced her blades apart.

Kael held his blade to block and found himself being thrown to the side by the force enhanced strength of his opponent. However, instead of being knocked down he moved with the blow moving with it until he was to the left of Aramja. Seeing an opening he struck out at her wrist singing it and causing her to drop her blade. Quickly, Kael cut the blade in two as is fell only to suddenly be back on the defensive as Aramja swung at him with her other lightsaber.

"Do you know how expensive that handle was? There was electrum in it! I'm not going to just kill you, I'm going to bleed you dry" Amara screamed at him. Kael backed off dancing just out of range using acrobatic leaps to stay away from her when she grew too close.

"Enough!" Amara yelled. She reached out with the force tearing a column from the building and throwing it at Kael.

Kael cut the pillar in half as it flew at him, superheating the material and causing smoke to fill cloud his vison. Aramja emerged from the smoke flying through the air. With no time to dodge Kael was forced to block head on. Kael felt his bones rattle under the force of the blow. Aramja began pushing on her blade and Kael felt his blade slowly being forced closer to his chest. Kael suddenly remembered why engaging in a contest of strength with a Djem So user.

"You are weak, just like the rest of the Order. I'm going to strike you down, just like I did our masters and over a dozen Jedi since them."

Her words dug into Kael's mind unearthing feelings he thought he had long since let go of. "Shut up!" A surge of power accompanied the rage he felt over being taunted with the death of his first master.

Kael let lose a flurry of undisciplined but powerful attacks on Aramja screaming with rage, tears running down his face. He could see so clearly, visions of him striking her down filled her mind as her defense crumbled under his assault.

"Good, Good! Give into your rage. Let it feed you! Your rage is Power!" Aramja yelled her face twisted in an expression of glee.

* * *

 **With Obi-Wan**

Something was wrong. The inquisitor was powerful, yes, he strong duelist that would have been deadly to most Jedi. As it was Obi-Wan had his hands full dealing with him. _'It's that blasted rotating blade. If I could just stop it from spinning I'd have a chance. After all, he's no Maul.'_ What was wrong was the force signature. The one that had struck down Obi-Wan was much stronger than this. _'What I sensed earlier was much closer to a sith lord than-'._ Obi-Wan's eyes widened in panic. No, no it couldn't be, not here.

Trying to remain calm Obi-Wan asked the question that had just sprang up in his mind. "Vader wouldn't by any chance be in that base would he?"

Obi-Wan couldn't see the inquisitor's face but he could hear the smile in the inquisitor's voice. "That presence you feel, that overwhelming terror? That's Darth Aramja, Vader's apprentice.

* * *

 **AN: Welp another chapter done. I hope you guys liked it! There's one more part in this Chapter before the next one where we meet Luke, Leia in this AU. Who do you think trained them in this Universe (here's a hint, one of their masters will almost certainly surprise you).**

 **I'm doing a brownie points question this week. If anyone can tell me the lightsaber forms all of the characters are using in their duels you get a shout out in the next chapter!**

 **Don't forget to Follow/Fave/Review. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in this fiction (except the OCs). All characters in this story are works of fiction and all resemblances are coincidental.**

* * *

 _The Rebels have begun their final push to take Christophsis. A fierce battle outside the Imperial stronghold draws to a close as General Obi-Wan Kenobi faces off against an Inquisitor. He has just received a worrying revelation, the Imperials are being led by the personal apprentice of Darth Vader! Inside the Imperial base Kael faces off against Darth Aramja in a fierce duel. As the duel progresses Kael feels himself slipping further into the dark side._

 **With Kael:**

Kael rarely had a chance to let lose in battle. Shadow Company was always sent on covert operations; there was never any chance for him to duel an opponent near his level. "Now I get to get lose!" he yelled slamming his blade down onto Aramja's guard.

Aramja pushed back against Kael's blade, even with her force augmentation he was managing to push her back. But that was inconsequential, her plan was working. "What's the matter bother!" she yelled careful not to let the strain she was feeling creep into her voice. "You've had twenty years to grow and you're somehow weaker than before. Last time you took my hand this time I'll take your head!" Aramja channel a huge amount of force energy into her arms and she managed to throw Kael back, causing him to stumble. "I'm not weak like you Brother. So when you die…say hello to Master for me!"

Aramja unleashed a torrent of sith lightning at her brother before he had could regain his footing. Kael yelled in agony as fell to the floor writhing in pain. He could feel the energy ripping into him. "I hate you!" Kael tried to pull himself along the floor, hand outstretched to throttle his sister, but Aramja just renewed her onslaught causing him so much agony he stopped being able to move. "Good, Good, brother give into your hatred. Only when you embrace your rage will your power equal mine."

 **With Obi-Wan**

"You must be mistaken." Obi-Wan found himself saying. He refused to believe he could have missed something as powerful as a Sith Lord on the Planet. _'Although, it would explain why we've lost so many Jedi in this battle. No mere Inquisitor has that kind of power. It would be the first time Jedi missed a Sith among us.'_

Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt Kael cry out through the Force. Kael's presence was full of pain and a growing sense of rage. _'I have to help him'_ thought Obi-Wan _'He's not ready to fight a Sith.'_

Deciding upon a course of action Obi-Wan prepared his counter as the Inquisitor drew back his blade for another powerful strike. Obi-Wan lowered his guard a fraction, enough to make it look unintentional as if fatigue was setting in. The inquisitor grinned as he swung his blade for the opening he saw. _'Right into my trap.'_ The inquisitor never saw his end come. Obi-Wan countered the blow directing it to the ground in a fluid motion. Then, bringing his blade above his head, he cleaved down separating the Inquisitor's head from his shoulders.

As the Inquisitor's head rolled to the ground Obi-Wan called Cody. "Cody come in. This is Ob-Wan, I repeat come in."

"General Kenobi, I read you."

"I'm going into the base, somethings gone wrong with Kael's mission. Can you hold the line?"

"Can do General."

Obi-Wan sprinted to the castle dodging past tanks and slicing through Stormtroopers. Tearing through the men guarding the hallways of the base Obi-Wan followed the waves of agony he felt emanating through the Force. As he drew nearer to the heard of the base Obi-Wan heard the sounds of battle. Following the noises Obi-Wan arrived at the courtyard witnessing the carnage he had heard. In the courtyard Obi-Wan saw the small squad from Shadow Company that Kael had brought with him were fighting Stormtroopers as they tried to retreat with their wounded.

"General, boy am I glad to see you. The Commander ran deeper into the base I think he sensed something. He told us to gather our wounded and pull out!" Captain Tesh yelled upon seeing Obi-Wan. The Captain was tending to a fallen Clone, applying a medpack to a gut wound. Dodging blasterbolts from the imperials he moved to another fallen Clone rummaging in the backpack he carried for another medpack.

Obi-Wan moved into the courtyard, igniting his lightsaber to block the incoming fire from the Stormtroopers. "Well Captain. I wouldn't want you to disobey orders. Gather your men and move out. I'll cover your retreat."

Captain Tesh nodded gratefully at Obi-Wan. "Thank you Captain we'll pull out quickly so you can get to the Commander." Obi-Wan grunted in acknowledgment as he deflected a blasterbolt that hit particularly hard. The waves of pain in the Force grew stronger."

 **With Kael:**

Kael felt like he had been getting tortured for hours. He could feel the Sith lightningdamaging him. His muscles were on fire and his bones felt like they were being ground to dust. _'I can't take much more of this.'_

"Are you ready to surrender brother?" Aramja asked speaking pausing her electrical attack. "Join me and we can overthrow my master, we can raze the empire to the ground and rule as one."

Freed from the agony that was being inflicted on him Kael rasped, between pained breaths. "What is it with you Sith and conquering the Galaxy?" seizing his opportunity, Kael climbed to his feet. "In case I wasn't clear, that was a no." Igniting his lightsaber, Kael charged Aramja. "You killed both our masters and who knows how many other people. Today is the day you pay!"

"Are you always this preachy brother?" Aramja countered Kael's charge beating him down with hard and fast strikes. "What happened to the strength you had previously? Tap into your rage again! Use the power inside you!" A heavy blow from Aramja sent Kael to the floor again his blade went skittering across the floor. Wasting no time she pinned him down yet again with sith lightening. Kael stared at her helpless as he saw his last chance to win the duel and complete his mission fade away.

Aramja's taunted echoed in Kael's ears, "You know, I think I've changed my mind, I'm just going to kill you. You're too weak. You couldn't save your master, you couldn't even save yourself. I'll find myself another apprentice, one worth of me" Aramja advanced on Kael chuckling to herself as she ignited and drew back her lightsaber to kill him.

"Wait!" Kael yelled.

Aramja pause her downwards stroke. "Have you reconsidered?"

Kael grinned up at her. "No, it's just…do you even wonder if you're the bad guy? You know, when cackle evilly to yourself as you prepare to murder someone?

Incensed Aramja lifted her blade once again. "Enough!"

"Wait!" Kael yelled again.

"No more stalling face your death with honor! That's all you Jedi are good for!"

"I'm not afraid, but…I'm not going to die when I have help coming."

"Help?" Aramja questioned. "What help?"

"I think he means me."

Suddenly, a blue lightsaber came hurtling through the doorway. Instinctively, pulled up her hand ceasing the lightning as she moved to block the lightsaber. Obi-Wan advanced into the command room hand outstretched to catch his blade as it returned. "You do seem to have had a hard time of it. A bit out of practice?" Obi-Wan commented wryly as he took in the situation.

"Well that's the problem with covert ops. We're covert, so I don't really have to fight. I wasn't expecting to run into one of Vader's apprentices." Kael said bitterly, standing.

"You should probably rectify that." Obi-Wan halted in front of Kael, forming a barrier between Aramja and Kael. "But now-" Obi-Wan grunted as Aramja charged him, his parry redirecting her blade into the ground. "Now it's time for you to relax while I finish her off." Kael complied sinking to his feet once more, exhausted from the torture.

"Don't think It'll be so easy, Jedi!" Aramja spat as she pulled her blade up for another savage strike at Obi-Wan's head. This strike was also parried throwing her off balance as Obi-Wan demonstrated his mastery of the soresu form. With that the duel began in earnest.

As he watched the two duelists Kael realized Aramja had been holding back when they fought. Her once clumsy but brutal strikes now fed cleanly into one another. Obi-Wan however, never showed one opening. Aramja's strikes flowed off him like water, each one being redirected. However, the swiftness with which Aramja recovered from each missed strike gave no room for Obi-Wan to mount a counter attack.

 _'So this is what a duel between two expert duelists looks like.'_ Thought Kael as he watched. _'They're both so evenly matched. No…Wait!_ Observing Obi-Wan, Kael noticed something, he hadn't even broken a sweat! Meanwhile Aramja seemed to tire more and more.

Finally, the battle ended. "Why…Can't…I…Hit…You!" Aramja yelled, each word was punctuated by another missed strike. On the last strike, Aramja overextended. In a graceful potion Obi-wan shifted his blade slightly sending Aramja's flying.

"You fought well young one. You have nearly mastered his style. However, he never was able to beat me." Obi-Wan extended his blade towards Aramja's neck with one hand; with the other hand, he reached to his belted and pulled out a set of plasticuffs. "Now put these on and get on your knees. You are officially a rebel prisoner."

Kael rose to his feet angrily. "Prisoner?! She's responsible for so much pain! She killed our masters and thousands of others! She doesn't deserve to live!" Kael strode towards Aramja using the force to call his lightsaber to him as he did. "If you won't kill her I'll do it myself!" Kael shoved Obi-Wan aside to stand in front of Aramja. He ignited his blade holding it above his head mirroring Aramja's stance as she had prepared to decapitate him.

Aramja stared up gleefully. "Yes! Give in to your hatred and gain true power! Strike me down and take your place at my Lord's side!"

Obi-Wan moved to stand behind Kael placing his hand on Kael's shoulder. "Do not listen to her. Killing an unarmed captive in anger only guarantees the Dark Side will only gain another slave. Besides, we need the information she has."

There was a tense moment. Kael's gripped on his lightsaber was so tight it caused tremors in his hand. Finally, he turned off his blade, spun quickly and strode away, dropping a canister at Obi-Wan's feet. "This canister has the bombs I was going to use to blow this place sky high. I can't bear to be surrounded by this darkness anymore it's clouding my mind." Glancing over his shoulder he glowered at Aramja, "and the next time you try to use Dun Moch on me I won't hold back."

"I'll be waiting brother!" Aramja cackled calling after him.

 **Light years away at the Jedi Temple on Yavin IV:**

The Jedi council was in session. Although, many of the masters were missing. Some busy with war. Other's gone into the Force. The twenty years since the fall of the Republic had cost the Order, every day the number of Jedi dwindled.

"Sense I do the success of Obi-Wan's mission. Wise it was to send Kael to aid him. Soon a master he might make." The small green figure mused to the council his large ears twitching slightly.

"The boy is too angry Yoda. He lacks the discipline to control his emotions." Said the bald man sitting to Yoda's right. Mace Windu had seen many battles since the fall of the Republic; absentmindedly, he rubbed the scars on his face from that day.

The Torguta Councilmember, Shaak Ti shook her head causing her large montrals to shake. "Surely the boy has proven himself Mace?"

"A discussion for another day this is. Returned Asoka has from her mission, ready to report, she is." The Jedi knight, Ashoka appeared as a hologram appeared in the center of the room.

"Greetings Masters. I was able to infiltrate the imperial stronghold on Corellia. However, they detected me and I was unable to retrieve the bulk of their records."

"Tano, What did you manage to retrieve?" Mace interjected.

"All I was able to access was about something called the Tarkin Initiative. That's it."

"All you got was a name?" The members of the council shook their heads in disappointment. Another failed mission report. Efforts to infiltrate Imperial strongholds were continuing to prove fruitless.

"Where to are you headed now?" Asked Yoda.

"Well I need to refuel my ship. So I'm going to stop by Christophsis so I can see Obi-Wan. Then off to Naboo for my much needed RR!"

"Important it is, to see old friends. My congratulations on his victory to Master Kenobi give."

"Ok Masters, Signing off." Ashoka gave a salute and terminated the connection.

"Should we tell her Kael is on Christophsis?" Asked Mace.

"Discover for herself she should."

 **With Kael on Christophsis:**

After landing in the Star Cruiser, Kael remained in his ship. The others who had taken part in the assault on Christophsis, including his own shadow company were celebrating. This was a major victory for the Rebels. Taking out Christophsis secured valuable supplies for their cause. _'And yet here I am moping.'_

Kael's mood was soured by the ever present darkness he could sense coming from the holding block his sister was being held. An unwelcome voice broke Kael out of his reverie.

"Ah…Knight Jydan…how surprising to see you. Aren't you going to celebrate your victory with the rest of your squad?" Inwardly Ashoka fumed. She had not known Kael was part of the Christophsis invasion. Kael was not a man Ashoka enjoyed spending time around, he was too...dark.

"Tano, it is…pleasing…as always to see you." Kael countered the icy look the short Torguta was giving him. "I hear you just returned from a mission. Successful I hope."

"The imperials nearly caught me. I was only able to get away with minimal a name, Tarkin."

"Any idea what that means?." Kael asked.

"Actually, yes, when I was with...when Anakin was my master, we went on rescue mission. Takin was one of the survivors."

" Well, You might be in luck." Said Kael "We've recently acquired a high-ranking Imperial Asset. I might be able to ask them about what you found."

"No-can-do Jyndan." Replied Ashoka "You know my missions as Fulcrum are top secret. Only the council and the chancellor are supposed to know. I can't have you doing groundwork for me. I only told you because I figured you might have come across it on one of your missions."

"Okay. I guess you'll miss the opportunity to get info the Sith Lord we captured. She would surely have been a valuable source of information." Kael shrugged walking away from Ashoka. "Now if you'll excuse me I have an interrogation to conduct." Kael began to saunter off.

"Wait!" Ashoka yelled eying him dubiously. "You caught a Sith Lord." Ashoka knew Kael's reputation as a duelist.

Kael began to bluster, "I dueled her and know she's in our holding block. So yea…"

Ashoka continued to stare at Kael. "You had help from Obi-Wan, didn't you?"

"I had help from Obi-Wan" Kael acknowledged unhappily. "Look, point is I-we have her. Is that all you wanted to do, point out my inadequacy?" Kael turned away from Ashoka. He was more upset then she'd ever seen him before. Ashoka didn't like Kael but actually hurting his feelings? That was too much for her kind heart.

"Are you ok?" Ashoka asked with concern showing in her large eyes.

"Shavit, Ashoka, I'm fine…It's just been a rough day." Kael said resignedly.

"Look, Kael." Kael's eyes widened at Ashok's use of his first name, she was never this nice to him unless-

"What do you want Tano?"

"Look I want to ask your prisoner a few questions you want to know what I know." Kael began to interrupt but Ashoka help up her finger to silence him. "I know you do, it's fine, you're covert ops being nosy is your thing." Kael acknowledged that with half-smile as Ashoka continued. "So the way I see it you let me come in and ask the question during your interrogation."

Kael stood silently for a second head cocked to the side as he considered Asoka's proposal. Once he had decided he nodded to himself and turned heading towards the detention bay. "Well aren't you coming?"

Ashoka jumped, somewhat surprised Kael had agreed to her idea. "Yea."

Kael and Ashoka sped down the many hallways in the Star Destroyer until they reached the detention bay. At the door Kael flashed his badge to the man, boy really, guarding the door. "Have prisoner 2187 transferred to the interrogation room.

"Roger that sir" the guard replied. He then used his com to call his coworkers and relay the message.

The detention bay was unlike any other part of the ship. While most of the giant ship was narrow to save space the detention bay was beyond cramped Ashoka had to begin walking behind Kael as they couldn't fit side by side. Rusty pipes dripping ooze of questionably origin threatened to take out on of Asoka's eyes if she wasn't careful. And that wasn't even the worst part. As they walked through the detention bay Ashoka was assaulted by the negative emotions within making her nauseous. "How can you stand this?" She asked. "All this pain, rage. How can there be so much?"

Kael meanwhile seemed perfectly comfortable until Ashoka asked her question. When Ashoka finished her Question, Kael grimaced as they walked. "I know you're isolated, you only fight in battles. Everyone in a battle, see? They run hot emotions everywhere, anger, fear, sadness…they all run close to the surface. But take a beaten man, put him in prison and let him know he'll never see the light of day again then he begins to despair, not some quick sadness mind you, true despair and he wallows in that until one day, it's just too much and snap he's broken. None of the other Jedi come down here. If you're a Jedi and you're around it too long it bombards your senses and eats at your mind…you learn to cope or be driven insane.

Ashoka stared at the back of Kael's head, horrified. "And what happened to you? Did you learn to cope or-"

"Did I go insane? Sometimes…sometimes I'm not sure I know the answer myself." Kael stated grimly. Suddenly, Kael stooped at a nondescript door with a singular guard in front of it nearly causing Ashoka to bump into him. "We're here. Oh, one thing, I may have forgotten to mention...the Sith lord? She was my sister." Ashoka gasped as Kael continued speaking. "I didn't need those sad eyes you're giving me right now any longer than strictly necessary."

Kael turned t the door. "Access code 3986"

As the door slid open, Kael pulled his blaster from the holster on his leg. Gripping the blaster fondly Kael stepped into the room followed by Ashoka. As soon as she entered the room Ashoka felt…wrong. _'I've never felt this way before'_ she thought trembling. Ashoka tried to reach out through the force, tried to determine what was wrong and…nothing. "What's going on, why can't I feel the force?" she demanded

A cold voice entered Ashoka's ears. "Yasalamir."

Ashoka struggled to regain her senses. The surprise of being cut off from the force throwing her off balance. If The rest of the detention bay had been bad, then the interrogation room was the worst part of the entire ordeal. Although she could not sense it without the force, Ashoka could imagine the small dark room was ripe with fear and suffering. A cloaked prisoner sat in a small uncomfortable looking metal chair, the only funiture in the room, while a dim lightstrip swung overhead.

"I'm sorry?" Ashoka asked.

The figure continued, lifting it's head up revealing Aramja's face. "They're reason you can't feel the force. This area was built to hold sith. They keep it stocked with yasalamir, it's a species that creates so sorta of force blocking feild."

"Oh" her question answered Ashoka was surprised when Kael took a sudden step forward pushing her out of the way.

Before anyone could react Kael placed his blaster on Aramja's kneecap and pulled the trigger.

Aramja let out a scream of agony before she managed to regain control. "What's wrong brother? Surely you didn't come all this way just to torture me?"

"No I came for information." Kael snapped. "that was just to show you I mean business. Now." Kael said placing his blaster to Aramja's other knee. "What do you know about the name Tarkin?"

"You can't just expect me to tell you just like that."

Kael gripped Aramja's face with his off hand and looked her in the eyes. There was an air of forced levity to his words as he spoke. "The way I see it you have another knee and two elbows then I start breaking fingers. It can be an experiment, I've never gotten the chance to break a Sith."

"Kael." Ashoka came out of her shock induced daze, horror in her voice. "You can't harm an unarmed prisoner. That's not the Jedi way."

Kael spoke, his voice suddenly turning grim. "This is war Ashoka, sometimes we have to do what needs to be done. Jedi or not. And I'm not just harming her, I'm torturing her."

Aramja grinned gleefully. "What is this brother? Good cop, bad cop? Let me guess you're the bad cop. Oh we are more alike than I-"

The sound of a blaster being fired echoed in the interrogation chamber. "I can do this all day Sith!"

Aramja's screams almost drowned out Ashoka's next words. "Kael I can't be party to this. Stop this instance or I'll tell the council about this."

"You think they dont know? Ashoka, we don't even know what Tarkin is up to, how many people it could hurt. What I'm doing is the fastest way to get information and save lives. So either ask your question or condemn more people to death."

Ashoka stared at Kael for a beat. Then she turned to Aramja who had recovered. "What does the name Tarkin mean to you?"

"Oh that's fun. The Tarkin Initiative. That's all I'm saying though. Now can we talk about getting me in bacta tank?"

"Not until you answer my question Talina." responded Ashoka with more calmness then she felt.

"No"

"That's it." Kael grabbed Ashoka by the arm ignoring her protests and dragged her outside to the rooms door."Stay outside."

"What are you doing?"

"I can't have you trying to stop me Ashoka."

"What are you doing?"

Kael opened the door and pushed Ashoka outside. "What needs to be done." He said grimly as he slammed the door.

Outside Ashoka head the unmistakable of a lightsaber and a green glow came from underneath the door. Realizing what was happening Ashoka ran to the door and began trying to open it. Finding it locked she began banging on it. "Let me in! Stop! You can't do this to her!" But the doors didn't open and Ashoka only heard screams in response to her pleas.

After hours the door slid open and Kael stepped out speaking into his wrist comm. "Yes get get a medic down here. The prisoner needs a bacta treatment." Kael turned to Ashoka and stared at her gravely. "Ashoka I know you're probably furious but it'll have to wait. We have to call the council. It's worse than we ever could have imagined."

* * *

 **AN: Another chapter up. I'm trying to make them a lot longer, what do you guys think?**

 **So on another note, this chapter marks the end of the first story arc. The next chapter is going to be an interlude and then we jump to Luke and Leia. This was a prologue of sorts to introduce a bit of what is going on in this AU. It's a bit weird but the gist is something happened that caused the republic to split and half joined the Separatists and half joined the Empire.**

 **Now I pose my questions to you. PM me if you think you know what the divergence was. PM me if you can tell me all the lightsaber forms used by the characters. PM me if you know what got Kael so scared.**

 **As always, please don't forget to Fav/Follow/Review this story. Until next time.**


End file.
